The Half Breed Prince
by Robespierran Artist
Summary: In their fifth year, Sirius Black almost sent Severus Snape into the waiting jaws of a werewolf, but James Potter managed to pull him out just in time. What if James was too late? Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape moved through the cramped tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow. His mind flashed back to the conversation which had occurred on the 7th of August, 3 days ago, between him and Sirius Black and led to his discovery of the secret passage underneath the Willow...

"_Oy, Snivellus!" shouted Sirius Black._

_Severus Snape looked up from his book. "Yes, Black? What do you want? No, wait, I can guess. You want to pull some amusing-to-you prank involving my humiliation because I had the audacity to get sorted into Slytherin, which automatically means I'm up to my eyeballs in the Dark Arts."_

_Black grinned, then replied, "Not this time. You know Remus Lupin?" _

_Severus gained interest at the mention of Lupin. "The student who suffers from a mysterious illness that apparently forces him to vanish from the school grounds every month at the full moon?"_

_Black nodded. "The one and only! You want to find out **why** he vanishes every full moon?"_

"_Yes...?" replied Severus, uncertain of where this was going._

"_Easy! Get a stick, and then go to the Whomping Willow-"_

"_No, I know enough, this is all just a huge setup to get the stuffing knocked out of me."_

_Black gave a look of fake shock. "What? No, I'm really telling the truth. There's a knot by the base of the tree. Poke that, and the whole thing freezes up."_

"_I don't believe you." replied Severus curtly._

_Black gave an annoyed huff before picking up a stick. "Fine. I guess I'll just have to show you."_

_In reply, Severus pulled his wand on Black. "Just remember, I'll have this trained on you the whole time."_

_Black nodded, then walked towards the Whomping Willow, its branches swaying in the breeze. As the two of them neared closer, the tree began to rear its fist-like branches. Black bent down at the tree's base, and true to his word, Severus did indeed see a knot-like shape there. Black pressed it with his stick, and the tree stopped moving. _

_Severus glanced at it before asking, "When does it start moving again?"_

_Black responded, "It usually stays still for about ten minutes or so."_

_Severus gave a curt nod, then responded, "When is the next full moon?"_

_Black replied, "August 10th. About two weeks or so from now. Be ready, eh?"_

_And with that, he strode off towards the castle._

Severus had indeed followed Black's instructions to the letter. After seeing Madam Pomfrey escorting Lupin underneath the Willow, Severus had waited for it to start moving again before prodding the knot and opening the secret passage. He had crawled through the tunnel for nearly a half hour, but was now sure he was near the end, as he could make out the shape of a door. He heard a _crunch_ behind him and looked around, but saw nothing. Dismissing it, he continued on, opened the door, and slipped through. Looking around at his surroundings, Severus realized exactly where it was.

He was in the Shrieking Shack.

X X X

Unbeknownst to Severus, Sirius Black had been following him as he walked through the passage, covered by James Potter's invisibility cloak. As soon as Severus had walked through the doorway, Black had hurried forward, slammed, and bolted the doorway. Hearing the door slam, Severus banged on it repeatedly, only to be responded with laughter he knew was Black's, followed by the sound of him running away.

"Severus?" a weak voice behind him called. He turned to see Remus Lupin. "What are you doing here?" asked Remus. "Black told me to come here." replied Severus. "He told me how to get into the secret passage by poking the Whomping Willow's knot."

Lupin's face drained of all color. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no no no no. NO!" he cried out. "This is bad. This is very, very bad."

A wave of fear crossed Severus. "I presume this means... you are a werewolf?"

"Yes, and this is the _worst_ time to be trapped in the Shrieking Shack, because it's full moon, and-"

But Lupin was cut off by a loud, terrible snarl. His head was lengthening, along with his whole body. Hair was sprouting wildly all over his body, as his hands began to curl into curled paws. His shoulders hunched, and finally his teeth became sharp and pointed.

The werewolf let out a low growl, fixing a hungry stare on Severus, who pulled his wand.

Unfortunately, Lupin was too quick. In a second, he had pounced and floored Severus, knocking his wand out of his hand. Lupin raised his head and let out a triumphant howl, before descending upon Severus.

X X X

While this was occurring, Sirius Black had hurried back into the Gryffindor Common Room to meet with James Potter and inform him of his prank on Severus. Entering the common room, he yelled, "Oy! Prongs!" James looked up from the Potions essay he was writing and said, "Yeah?"

"You will not BELIEVE the prank I pulled on Snivellus today!" And he dragged James over to a pair of chairs to tell him about sending Severus to the Shrieking Shack. Lily Evans, another Gryffindor student, initially ignored them, believing that they had pulled another immature prank on Severus, and angered that she had been unable to prevent them from bullying him, but her attention was caught when James yelled, "YOU DID WHAT?", startling her. James immediately got up and ran out of the room. Interested, Lily got up and followed him out. The Fat Lady commented, "One of these days you'll be caught out of curfew, and I will _not_ be covering for you!" James rushed down to the Great Hall and ran out the doorway, Lily close behind. He ran to the Whomping Willow, grabbed a stick, and pressed the knot, causing the tree to freeze. Then Lily saw one of the strangest sights in her entire life.

James had bent down on all fours, and slowly, he began to change. Hair was sprouting all over his body, and hooves slowly began to emerge from his hands and feet. Finally, antlers sprouted from his head.

_He's an Animagus?_ thought Lily. The stag-James proceeded to charge forward into the opening underneath the Willow, followed shortly by Lily. "_Lumos_", she said, lighting her wand. James and Lily moved through the tunnel, finally reaching a door.

Then they heard a terrible noise. It was Severus, and he was crying out, "No! No! Lupin, please, please don't-" And then they heard a sickening _crunch_, followed by a terrible scream. The stag pushed open the door, and Lily was greeted with one of the worst sights in her life.

A furry, wolf-like creature was bent over one of her dearest friends, gnawing and clawing at him, as he writhed in pain. "NO!" yelled Lily, causing the creature to look up, emitting a low growl. Lily sent a Blasting Charm at the wolf, sending it tumbling through a window, pursued by the stag. She bent over Severus, who was coughing in pain, blood pooling out around him. "Oh Sev... _Sev_... Please... please don't be dead..." as she cast healing charms upon him. The wounds slowly began to heal. Eventually, the blood flow stopped, and Lily checked his pulse; it was weak, but it was there, and steady. Looking out the broken window, she could see the stag pinning the wolf down with its antlers. Confident that James could hold it off for now, she muttered, "_Mobilicorpus_", and guided his body through the passageway, into the castle, and up to the Hospital Wing. She knocked on the door, and Madam Pomfrey answered, "Yes?"

"It's Severus Snape, Madam Pomfrey. He was attacked by a werewolf in the Shrieking Shack."

There was a long pause. Then, "Bring him in." And she opened the door. Glancing at Severus's body, she said, "He was attacked by a werewolf?"

"Yes. At least, I think it was a werewolf." replied Lily. "And in the Shrieking Shack?" "Yes."

All the color in Madam Pomfrey's face drained at Lily's last statement. Then she asked, "H-how is he now?"

"When I found him, he was severely wounded. I cast several healing charms on him to seal the wounds so he wouldn't bleed to death."

"Is he stable now?"

"I checked his pulse. It's weak, but it's steady."

"And, tell me- do you know why he was in the Shrieking Shack?"

"No."

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "He'll have to stay here for about 3 days. Werewolf bites are very, very serious. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid that werewolf may have passed it on to him."

"I don't care." said Lily defiantly.

"You don't? Why not?" questioned Madam Pomfrey.

"He's my friend. We've been friends since we were kids- before we went to Hogwarts, even."

Madam Pomfrey smiled. Before going to attend to Severus, she said, "For all the verbal abuse you hurl at James Potter and his friends, you're more like him than you think..."


	2. Chapter 2

Lily had returned to the Gryffindor Common Room to find Black still in the same place he had been when James and her had left to go after Severus. Annoyingly, he was wearing a cheeky grin on his face. "How'd it go?" he asked cheerfully.

"Delightful." replied Lily sarcastically. "Severus got savaged by a werewolf and now may be one himself, and we also know there's another werewolf hiding in the Shrieking Shack, which I guess is the real source of the 'ghostly screams' that earn the Shack its frightening reputation. Perfectly _brilliant_."

Black clapped his hands together. "Excellent, then." and unlike Lily, there was no hint that he was joking in his voice.

In one large stride, Lily had crossed the room and smacked him across the face. Leaning in very close to him, she hissed, "That's excellent? A student you don't like gets attacked and bitten by a werewolf, very likely becoming one himself, and that's brilliant?"

Black shrugged. "Come on, Evans. It wasn't really anything. It was just a little prank. I wanted to give 'ol Snivelly a scare. That's all... just a little prank..."

Lily was disgusted that Black could brush off a werewolf savaging Severus as "a little prank". "Black, you know full well how most wizards treat werewolves! They treat them bloody _awfully_! Most people won't even want to _talk_ with him when they find out what happened! Some people might even start calling for him to be expelled! _You think this is all just 'a little prank, a little scare'?_"

Black was thrown into stunned silence. Lily turned to enter the dormitory, but before she did, she looked at him one final time, her eyes filled with contempt and hatred.

"At least Potter had the decency to go save his life when you told him what happened."

She entered the girls' dormitory, threw herself on her bed, and fell into a fitful sleep.

X X X

Severus awoke groggily. Through his blurred vision, he could make out the familiar surroundings of the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey standing over him. His shoulder also throbbed with pain. "What... happened?" he rasped.

"You've been out for two days, Mr. Snape. From what Ms. Evans tells me, you were severely injured by a werewolf in the Shrieking Shack. James Potter charged in to save you, fighting off the werewolf, while Ms. Evans cast a series of healing charms on you, then brought you up here."

"Was I... bitten?" he asked.

Madam Pomfrey sighed deeply. "Yes, I'm afraid so, Mr. Snape." There was a long silence. Both of them knew what being bit by a full-blown werewolf meant. "Bloody Black..." muttered Severus.

"Come again?"

"It was Black, Sirius Black. He knew... I was interested in Remus Lupin's... monthly disappearances. He told me... that all I needed... to do... was find a stick and prod the knot... at the Whomping Willow's base. I went through the tunnel... There was a door at the other end. It opened into the Shack. Lupin was in there. Someone shut and bolted... the door. I heard laughter... then they ran away. It was Black. Then Lupin transformed... He pounced on me, then bit me in the shoulder. Lily and a stag ran in... Lily threw a spell at Lupin and he went flying out the shack... The last thing I remember before passing out was the stag charging after Lupin and Lily standing over me."

Madam Pomfrey took in this new information heavily. "I see. Then, I shall inform the headmaster of what you said-" Just then, Dumbledore entered the wing, along with Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Slughorn, followed by Lily and James. "Quite heroic of you, Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, saving Mr. Snape's life from the werewolf..." remarked Dumbledore.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, but the question is, how did they know Mr. Snape would be going to the Shrieking Shack that evening?" questioned McGonagall. "I believe I can answer that last part." said Madam Pomfrey. "Mr. Snape told me that Sirius Black knew of his interest in Remus Lupin's monthly disappearances. Black told him how to freeze the Whomping Willow by prodding a knot at its base. On the last full moon- the 10th- Snape did as he was told, freezing the tree and going through the secret passage underneath. When he got to the Shack, someone- Mr. Snape said it was Black- slammed and bolted the door, left, then ran away. Now, I believe you are all aware of our answer to Mr. Lupin's... problem?" After all the professors responded in the affirmative, Madam Pomfrey continued. "Lupin was there. He transformed and pounced upon Mr. Snape, then... bit him."

A long, uncomfortable silence filled the room. Then Dumbledore, his lips dry, asked, "Where?"

"On the shoulder."

"You don't think...?"

"Yes... I believe that Mr. Lupin has passed his lycanthropy on to Mr. Snape."

Lily buried her face in her hands. James, his mouth hanging open in shock, asked, "...Will Moon- er, Lupin be expelled?..."

"I could not say, Mr. Potter. On one hand, attacking a student is a complete and utter breach of school rules. On the other hand, Mr. Lupin may have a possible excuse because he was not in a proper mental state at the time." replied Dumbledore.

James nodded mutely, then left. Dumbledore watched him go, then turned back to the other three professors and said, "I will discuss Mr. Black's punishment and what to do with Mr. Lupin at a later date." then left. Slughorn gave Severus a halfhearted smile, then left with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, leaving Lily alone with Severus. Conjuring up a chair, she sat down by the bedside. "Sev... are you al-alright?" she asked uncertainly.

"Other than being savaged by a werewolf and turning into one myself, Lily? Relatively fine, although my shoulder still hurts." he replied.

Lily let out a deep sigh. "Black is just _awful_, _completely_ inhumane..."

Severus's eyebrows perked up. "Did something happen?"

"When I told him what happened, he said the result was 'excellent'. I didn't take well to him saying that about one of my friends getting savaged and turned by a werewolf..."

"Black has a sadistic sense of humor about me? That'll be on the front page of tomorrow's _Daily Prophet_, right after the pieces on the sky being blue and Whomping Willows punching things. What did you do to him?" asked Severus.

Lily smiled, then continued, "I slapped him in the face and then yelled at him for a couple minutes. I bet you're disappointed you didn't get to see it, Sev?"

Severus laughed. "Black on the receiving end of your temper... I'd almost pity him, if he didn't send me straight into a werewolf's jaws."

Lily smiled, then stood up from her chair. "I'll see you later, Sev." she said, before leaving the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came over with a vial. "Drink this." she told Severus.

"Dreamless Sleep Potion?" asked Severus, and Madam Pomfrey nodded. Obediently, he drank the whole potion, then fell asleep within seconds.

X X X

Meanwhile, in Slughorn's office, the Potions Master was downing his fifth bottle of brandy. "Very good, Avery, very good! Crystallized pineapple is my favorite, but I won't say no to a good bottle of brandy!"

Avery smiled, then passed Slughorn a small box. "I brought you some pineapple, too." "Delightful!" cried Slughorn, who took a slice of pineapple and ate it. A moment's silence passed. Then Slughorn asked, "So why did you request this after-class meeting?"

"Oh, just a simple question, Professor Slughorn. Do you know what happened to one Mr. Severus Snape a couple nights ago, in the Shrieking Shack?"

Normally Slughorn would have simply told him the story Dumbledore was putting out ("The Shack is haunted by poltergeists, and poor Mr. Snape got roughed up by them"), but, thanks to the alcohol, all rationality seemed to have abandoned Slughorn.

"Oh, it was dreadful, dreadful, Avery. There was a _werewolf_ in the Shrieking Shack. Can you believe it? A werewolf!" And he laughed. "Yes... a werewolf... and poor Mr. Snape got savaged and bitten by that werewolf. Truly dreadful."

Avery's smile grew. "And tell me, Professor Slughorn, do you know the identity of this werewolf?"

Slughorn leaned in close to Avery, the smell of alcohol on his breath. "Remus Lupin." he whispered.

Avery's smile was now covering his entire face. "Thank you, Professor Slughorn. That's all I wanted to know."

X X X

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! Evil cliffie, I know. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Severus woke up the next day to find bright sunlight streaming through the windows. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to check on him. "You seem to be doing fine, Mr. Snape, apart from the lycanthropy. I think I can let you go now. Here are your robes; you can change in the lavatory." Severus did as he was told and then headed straight for the Slytherin common room; he didn't feel like breakfast. Throwing himself down on his bed, he began to mentally review his new situation. He knew that Lupin was confined to the Shrieking Shack, but as far as he knew, that was the only isolated location that was accessible from Hogwarts somehow. He considered the possibility that he would simply be placed with Lupin in the Shrieking Shack; since werewolves only posed a danger to other humans, they would most likely pose no danger to each other. He resolved to ask Dumbledore about this sometime in the future. In any case, his thoughts were cut short by Avery entering the room.

"Morning, Snape," said Avery. "I heard you got busted up in the Shrieking Shack."

Severus gave a non-committal grunt. "Yeah... got busted up by the poltergeists in the Shack." Avery responded with an unsettling, cold laugh. "Come on, Snape. Don't feed me that cock-and-bull story."

Severus turned pale. "What...?" he asked. Avery grinned. "I know. About _everything_ that happened between you and Lupin in the Shrieking Shack. I must remember to thank Professor Slughorn sometime later today..."

Severus felt a mix of fear now that Avery knew his secret and anger at Slughorn for letting it slip. "When- when did he tell you this? And _why_...?"

"Oh, he wasn't exactly thinking _rationally_ when he let it slip. Alcohol is a poor man's Veritaserum, but it will do the job in a pinch... It's quite sad, really. You had _such_ a promising future in service of the Dark Lord. Too bad you got turned into a filthy half-breed werewolf. The only use for you now is as an attack dog." sneered Avery.

Severus got up and headed straight for the doorway. "Where are you going?" demanded Avery. Severus ignored him and left the common room, heading straight for the library. He grabbed his Potions textbook and began to page through it hurriedly. A few minutes passed before a hand came down on his shoulder, startling him and causing him to cry out. Madam Pince shot him a dirty look. Looking up, Severus saw it was Lily. "Is something wrong, Sev?" she asked. "Actually, yes. Come on..." replied Severus, grabbing Lily by the hand and leading her through the hallways. Finally coming across an empty classroom, they entered it. "_Muffliato_." muttered Severus. "So, care to tell me why you're so on edge now, Severus?" asked Lily. "It's Avery!" replied Severus.

"What about Avery? Finally realized he and his little Death Eater friends are prats?" asked Lily sarcastically.

"Partly, yes... Anyway, Avery _knows_! He got Slughorn drunk, and Slughorn spilled his guts, and now he knows!" Severus started pacing around the room nervously. "Oh bloody hell, he's going to tell the whole school, or at least all the Slytherins. I'll be expelled, or turned into an outcast, overnight!"

Lily reached out and held Severus's hand gently, who stopped pacing at her touch. "I won't do that, Sev."

"You won't what?"

"I won't abandon you, Sev. We've always been friends, and I won't abandon you just because you've got a- a problem-"

"But- Lily, can't you see? This isn't just a small 'problem'; it's something that endangers your very life-" He was cut off by Lily pressing a finger to his lips. "Shhh. No, you're not dangerous. Potter, Pettigrew, and Black aren't endangered just by being friends with Lupin. Why should our friendship be any different?"

Severus sighed. "You're right, Lily. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking..."

Lily smiled sympathetically. "It's alright, Sev. I know you're upset over what happened, and so you weren't thinking straight. It's not a problem. Now, it's almost lunchtime. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go." And, hand in hand, they went to the Great Hall. At the Slytherin table, Severus received a cold reception from the others, who audibly muttered insulting terms such as, "Half-breed." "Beast." "Uncontrolled animal." "Mutant." "Inhuman monster." Fuming, he got up and moved over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down by Lily. "What the hell are you doing here, _Snivellus_?" asked Black mockingly, but he was the only one of the "Marauders" that did. "Slytherins giving you trouble over... you know?" asked Lily. "Yeah." replied Severus, absentmindedly picking at his food. There was a rustle of wings which everyone knew meant the daily mail delivery by the owls. Two owls landed by Severus, one a tawny barn owl he didn't recognize, and a long-eared owl he recognized as his mother's. He took his mother's letter first. It read,

_Severus_

_Dumbledore informed us of the recent events in the Shrieking Shack three days ago. How disgusting. The noble heir to the Prince family, an uncontrolled, monstrous werewolf? I expected better than this. You are hereby exiled from the Prince-Snape family. Perhaps you shall find refuge with your Mudblood girlfriend? Ah, but surely even she is disgusted and fearful of you. A rare display of intelligence from a Mudblood._

_Wherever you go, know this- You are no son of mine._

_Eileen Prince_

Severus's face had grown increasingly pale as he read the letter. Taking notice, Lily asked, "What did the letter say, Sev?"

"My mother's disowned me." he replied, his lips dry. Lily gasped. "Oh, Sev, I'm so, _so_ sorry." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Black had perked up at the mention of Severus's disowning, and had moved over to Severus's spot at the table and taken the letter. "Snape?" he said.

_Not calling me "Snivellus" for once in your life?_ Thought Severus. "Yes, Black?" he replied.

"It's just... I know what it's like to be disowned by your family because they're a bunch of prejudiced bastards. And... I'm sorry. About the disowning, I mean." He still appeared reluctant to apologize for his prank that had turned Severus into a werewolf.

The barn owl hooted indignantly, so Severus took its letter. Embossed with the Hogwarts coat of arms, it read,

_Severus Snape_

_I request your presence in my office at two o'clock this afternoon to discuss your "furry little problem" (Kudos to Mr. James Potter for the nickname) and how as to keep you isolated from the student body during your monthly transformations._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy lemon drops._

"'I enjoy lemon drops?'" Severus raised an eyebrow. "Probably the password." remarked Black. "He's adopted Prongs' nickname for you-know-what, I see. I got one too." And he held it up. Like Severus's, it was marked with the school's coat of arms. He opened it, and read:

_Sirius Black_

_I request your presence in my office at two-thirty this afternoon to discuss your punishment for your recent prank upon Mr. Severus Snape which nearly resulted in the loss of his life and still resulted in his becoming a werewolf. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy lemon drops._

"Well, that's that." Black said in an unnatural cheerful tone for someone who would almost certainly be expelled. "Did you get one, Moony?" "Yeah." came Lupin's reply, and he held up his own letter, which was identical to the other two. It was already opened, and he read,

_Remus Lupin_

_I request your presence in my office at three o'clock this afternoon to discuss ways to prevent incidents like the one that occurred three days ago during your monthly transformations._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy lemon drops._

Checking his watch, Severus said, "It's about one o'clock, so we've got an hour. What do you want to do, Lily?"

"I'd like to go outside. We haven't had a nice day like this in a while." And together they went, Black watching their retreating forms. "Bad luck, Prongs. I swear they're getting closer. The fact that most of the Slytherin gits have left Snape out to dry now that he's a you-know-what certainly doesn't help..."'

"What?" asked James. He had been absentmindedly poking at his plate of food for the past half-hour, not really paying attention to the conversations between Lily, Black, and Severus.

"I was just saying that Evans and Snape seem to be getting closer these days."

"Oh... Oh really? That's... that's nice..." replied James.

Black waved a hand in James' face. "Prongs? Everything all right in there? You ask Evans out every single day. Now, when I tell you you've got competition, you say that's 'nice'? Who the hell are you and what have you done with James Potter?"

"Look, Padfoot, there's just a lot on my mind right now. I'd like it if you left me alone for a while, thanks." snapped James.

Black stared at James, perplexed. "Well... okay Prongs... if that's what you want..." He turned and headed outside.

X X X

Lily and Severus were sitting under a tree near the Hogwarts lake. Lily's head was resting on Severus's shoulder, and Severus was watching a pair of students tickling the Giant Squid's tentacles. "Lily?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad."

"For what?"

"Just... this."

"Our friendship?"

"Yes."

"Mm. Promise me you'll never join the Death Eaters, Sev."

"I don't think they want me anymore."

"That's good."

They stayed there for several more minutes, not talking, simply enjoying each other's company. Finally, Lily checked her watch and said, "It's almost two. Better get to Dumbledore's office." Together, they walked through the corridors, finally reaching the stone gargoyle which Severus knew concealed the entrance to the headmaster's office. "Lemon drop." he said, and the gargoyle sprang aside, revealing an ascending spiral staircase. At the very top was a doorway, which Severus knocked on three times. Dumbledore opened. "Ah, Mr. Snape... and Ms. Evans, I see! Come in." To Severus's surprise, James Potter was there too, in a comfortable-looking armchair. Dumbledore conjured up two more armchairs, and then took his own seat. "I understand you are wondering why Mr. Potter is here as well, Mr. Snape." said Dumbledore. Severus, taken aback, asked, "How did you know?"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I have my ways, Mr. Snape." he said. "Now. About your 'furry little problem', as Mr. Potter calls it. Originally, the plan was simply to move you into the Shrieking Shack with Mr. Lupin. As werewolves only pose a danger to other humans, you would pose no danger to each other. However, Mr. Potter has informed me of a better solution. There is a room on the seventh floor, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet. However, this room is different from any ordinary room. It will only appear when the person passes the wall thinking very hard about what they need. So, for example, if you needed a bathroom, the room would appear as a room filled with chamber pots. If our caretaker, Mr. Filch, was pursuing you through the hallways and you needed a place to hide, it would turn itself into a broom closet. On the other hand, if Mr. Filch were in urgent need of cleaning materials but happened to find himself short, the room would appear as one filled with just that. Mr. Potter believes that the room would likewise transform itself into a room suited for you and Mr. Lupin's needs if you so desired it. Would you care to show us, Mr. Potter?"

"Gladly." replied James, and they proceeded to the seventh floor corridor. "It should be just around the corner... ah, here it is!" he exclaimed triumphantly upon finding the tapestry of Barnabas. He began pacing back and forth in front of the opposite wall, apparently concentrating very hard. At first nothing happened, but then...

"I see something!" cried Lily. An intricate pattern was slowly curling its way through the brickwork. Dumbledore, Severus, and Lily watched in amazement as the pattern connected with two curved lines which had erupted from the bottom and met at the top of the wall to form a point. Finally, two gleaming, golden handles appeared. James pushed open the door, revealing a forest. "Brilliant." breathed Severus softly. "Brilliant."

"You like it?" asked James, beaming.

"It's perfect. And here I never thought I'd say that about anything you showed me, Potter." replied Severus dryly.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Excellent. Now, I believe it is almost two-thirty, so I must attend to punishing Mr. Black for his recent prank on Mr. Snape three days ago." With that, he turned and walked down the corridor, leaving the other three in the Room of Requirement. "So... is it true?" asked James.

"Is what true?" said Lily.

"Padfoot thinks you two are slowly becoming an item. Are you?"

They both considered this for several minutes. Finally, Lily replied, "Maybe." a coy smile on her face.

"Interesting... Very interesting..." said James.

"I am NOT slipping her Amortentia, Potter!" yelled Severus angrily. James raised his hands in defense. "I didn't say you were, Snape."

"Well, you were obviously thinking I was."

"Oh come on, it would have been blatantly obvious if you were slipping her Love Potions. Anyway, I need to get to Padfoot's disciplinary hearing." And with that, James strolled off.

Left alone in the corridor, Severus turned to Lily and asked, "What you said to Potter... Do you really think...?"

"We can be a couple?" Lily finished. "Yes. I think we can."

"Even though I'm a..."

Lily sighed. "Look, Sev, I'll say it as many times as I have to until it's drilled into your skull. _I don't care._ You're _not_ a monster, Sev, you're just... _different_."

Severus grinned. He wanted to bounce about the corridor like a child opening his favorite toy on Christmas Day, but refrained since he didn't want to make a moron out of himself.

"I think this school year will be just fine, then." he quipped, feeling much better with himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ACK! I am so so sorry about this late update! I completed this chapter a couple weeks ago, but I left it lying around the desktop and forgot about it! **

**Anyways, here's Chapter 4!:**

"Mr. Sirius Black." said Dumbledore. Black sat opposite him in a straight-backed wooden chair, with Lupin and James to Black's left and right, respectively. "I understand that on the 10th of August, 3 days ago, Severus Snape accidentally strayed into the Shrieking Shack on a full moon, and was bitten by Mr. Remus Lupin when he transformed, thus becoming a werewolf himself. He knew how to access the secret passage underneath the Whomping Willow because you told him how to access it. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Black said in a monotone.

"Did you understand the full risks of sending Mr. Snape to Mr. Lupin on the full moon? Did you know that Mr. Snape risked serious injury or even death by doing so?"

"Yes." Black said.

"And, despite this knowledge, did you still intend to carry out your plans for Mr. Snape?"

"Yes." Black said, pale with fear.

"Very well. I believe all the facts have been reviewed. You sent Mr. Snape to a waiting, fully transformed werewolf, knowing full well the danger such a thing posed. Even with this knowledge, you still intended to carry out your plans. I can only conclude that your intentions were to inflict serious bodily harm or even kill Mr. Snape." Dumbledore removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Mr. Black, I have made excuses for you and your friends time and time again. I never believed that you or your friends would go so far as to actually attempting murder upon Mr. Snape. But this... I do not even know what to say. I cannot make any more excuses. You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Go pack your things. I will be waiting for you in the Entrance Hall."

With that, Black mutely got up from his chair, followed by Lupin and James. They reached Gryffindor Tower, where Lupin said the password, and then headed for the dormitory. Black began packing his things in a hurried and furious matter, muttering under his breath, "damn greasy git", "never thought Dumbledore would take _his_ side", "stupid arse", "can't _believe_ he thinks he has the right to have Evans", and several other insults. Finally, Black strode out, his trunk fully packed, and headed for the Entrance Hall. When they got there, James said, "Take care, Padfoot." Lupin simply said, "Likewise."

Dumbledore turned to face them. A Ministry official with a blank expression was next to him. "Ah, Mr. Black. I trust your things are all packed?" Black nodded heavily. "Very well. Your wand, please?" Black mutely withdrew it, knowing what was coming. Dumbledore passed it to the Ministry official, who snapped it in half and pocketed the pieces, his expression remaining blank. Black walked through the doors, heading down the winding, twisting path that the threstral-drawn carriages traveled every year, until he finally reached the train. Sighing deeply, he got on and easily found himself an empty compartment; after all, he was the only passenger on it. The train whistled, and moved out of the station to King's Cross.

He must have drifted off, because next thing he knew, the train was slowing down and the conductor had announced, "We have arrived at Platform 9 ¾. Please make sure all of your belongings are secure and depart the train in an orderly fashion. Thank you." Taking his trunk, Black grudgingly walked out the train and through the barrier. He apparated to Grimmauld Place, and found his father standing on the doorsteps, his arms folded and his expression blank.

"A Black expelled from Hogwarts is no Black at all." said the older Black

"I've got nothing to say to you." responded the younger one curtly.

"Then go."

Black shrugged, then Apparated to Potter Manor. James came rushing out. "Who's there?" he asked defensively. Then he saw Black. "Oh, it's just you, Padfoot. What're you doing here?"

"Parents kicked me out. I wanted to ask if I could stay with you for a while."

James pondered this for several minutes.

_He's your friend, James, and he's just been kicked out of his only home._ said one voice in his brain.

Why, though? said another voice. He **also** took advantage of **another** friend to play a cruel and potentially fatal prank on Snape, and he got expelled for it. You really shouldn't...

_It'll be just two years, James. He'll be of age then and can find his own job and home. And besides, who cares about Slytherin gits like Snape anyway? You really should let him in... _spoke the first voice.

He **ruined Snape's life**, for heaven's sake! You should know how he's going to be treated now, you're friends with one werewolf yourself! He's not good enough for this... spoke the second voice.

Finally, James made his decision.

"No." he said.

The smile on Black's face vanished. "No?" he said.

"No. I'm sorry, Padfoot. You and I both know how society treats werewolves." said James.

"Like vicious monsters who can't wait to devour normal people whole." responded Black. "So?"

"Lily told me you thought it was cool when Snape became a werewolf."

"Defending _Snivellus_?" Black was shocked. "Who are you and what have you done with James Potter?"

James simply shook his head. "You've ruined someone's life, and didn't give a gnome's ass. I'm sorry, but I can't have someone who thinks like that in my home." he said, with a sad smile. "Hey- Dumbledore let Hagrid stay on as gamekeeper when he was expelled in the 40's. Maybe he would let you stay on as his assistant."

Black considered this. Finally, he said, "Good idea, Prongs. I'll go ask Dumbledore about it."

"You can use our Floo if you want." said James, motioning inside the Manor.

"Sure." Entering, the sitting room of Potter Manor was exactly the same as he remembered it the many times he'd come over before: well-furnished, with many pictures of Potters through out the generations on the walls. Grabbing a pinch of Floo powder from a jar atop the fireplace, he dropped it in and shouted, "Dumbledore's office!" before disappearing in a flurry of green flames.

**Again, REALLY REALLY SORRY.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am SO SORRY for the two-month hiatus, but the demons of real life and homework have been pestering me and I've been unable to work on _The Half Breed Prince_** **as a result.**

While Black and James talked at Potter Manor, Dumbledore had been in his office when Slughorn stormed in, looking distraught. "Is something the matter-?" began Dumbledore, but he was cut off by Slughorn. "Oh, Professor Dumbledore, it's all my fault! Fire me, kick me out, make me live as a Muggle! How could I have been so stupid-"

"Horace-"

"I'm a complete fool! Nothing more than a drunken, bumbling idiot! Betraying one of my students like that! A disgrace on the name of Slytherin!"

"Horace!"

"I'll never drink again! I've let myself become one of those people who spills secrets with just a little wine! Oh, poor Mr. Snape, imagine what he'll have to go through now that people know he's a werewolf!"

"_Horace!_" yelled Dumbledore. Slughorn stopped babbling. "I would like for you to tell me what has happened to put you in this state of grief."

"Oh." said Slughorn. "Yes, yes... Well, a few days after Mr. Snape encountered Mr. Lupin while the latter was in wolf form, Mr. Avery came to my office for a 'discussion'. He had brought me some brandy, and I, like an idiot, couldn't resist and got myself drunk. Eventually, the talk turned to the Shrieking Shack incident. He didn't believe the official line, see, so he wanted to know if I knew anything more, and I... I..." Slughorn choked on a sob.

"Yes?" prodded Dumbledore.

"I told him everything!" wailed Slughorn. "I told him that Lupin bit Snape while in werewolf form and now Snape is also a werewolf! Oh, I'd bet the entire Black fortune he's eagerly spreading the details in the Slytherin common room right now!"

Dumbledore pressed his fingers together. "Very well. Go and fetch Mr. Avery." Slughorn waddled out, returning 20 minutes later with Avery at his side. He sat Avery down in a chair. "Mr. Avery. As Professor Slughorn has told me, you managed to wheedle the details of the Shrieking Shack incident out of him by getting him drunk." said Dumbledore.

"That's right." sneered Avery. "Honestly, if that's all it takes for him to spill the administration's secrets, you really should fire him and find someone else who isn't a drunken moron."

"In any case, have you told anyone else about the incident?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, sir." replied Avery. Dumbledore probed his mind with Legilimency, and found that he was telling the truth. "Very well." said Dumbledore. "I must ask you: Will you tell no one else about the incident?"

"No, sir." said Avery.

"Good. Be warned that if you break your word, you will be immediately expelled from Hogwarts. You may leave now." Avery turned and walked out the door, followed by Slughorn. Dumbledore sighed and began working on some papers. Twenty minutes passed before the fireplace turned green and Sirius Black's head appeared in it. "Professor Dumbledore?" he asked. "Yes?" replied Dumbledore. "May I step through?" said Black. "Of course." replied Dumbledore. Seconds later, Black was in Dumbledore's office.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to discuss with me?" asked Dumbledore. "Well... as I've been expelled from Hogwarts..." started Black. "Your parents do not wish to take you in anymore?" finished Dumbledore. Black gaped. "Yeah. And I've heard from James that when Hagrid was expelled, you let him stay on as assistant to the last gamekeeper, Ogg, until he died, which is when Hagrid took over. So I was wondering if I could stay in Hogwarts as Hagrid's assistant?" he finished.

Dumbledore pondered this question for several minutes. On one hand, Black had nowhere else to go, much like Hagrid when he had been expelled. On the other hand, Black had also attempted murder upon Severus. Finally, Dumbledore spoke. "I may need to think this matter over, Mr. Black. Rest assured, I will notify you when I make my decision."

"Good. I'll be leaving, then." said Black, as he turned and exited through emerald flames. Dumbledore returned to his paperwork, when the flames flared again and an aged Ministry official stepped through, accompanied by the Minister of Magic, Dugald McPhail. "Greetings, Minister McPhail." said Dumbledore. "May I ask, why are you here?"

"Bad news, Dumbledore. This here's the Head of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures," said the Minister, indicating the aged official. "He's just come to me with an order for the arrest of the rabid werewolf Remus Lupin."

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! Another cliffhanger! Again, sorry for the hiatus. **

**Regarding the Minister: Harry Potter Wiki put his term at sometime "before 1980", which makes it perfectly reasonable to assume McPhail was Minister in the 1975-1976 school year. **


End file.
